Amulet Princess
by Megami-Sama
Summary: K'nnich again... I've been writing a lot... and i really am awful at these loverly summaries... ch. 8 up... please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: OK I don't have a title yet and all the characters 'cept a few don't belong to me! Don't sue me!! Oh yeah and please give feedback. I need that help! Tank u!

Tasuki: You forgot...

~oh... hehe yeah sorry. Some of this will be from Tasuki's point of view... There won't be much lemon... if any... and not too much yaoi, just the usual Nuriko. Not many spoilers... i haven't seen enough to have them *weep* but i do know that Miaka and Tamahome go back to her world :) oh and Hotohori's wife isn't in this (i don't believe in her!!)... I'm going to find a way for it not to be yaoi and get Nuriko with Hotohori! (cuz N-chan deserves him!), and like I said ... I haven't seen much so I don't know if anyone's dead... k? Don't tell me either, I want it to be a surprise!!!

Prologue

It was winter in Konan, and I was walking pretty much through the middle. Ya see, I had gotten a message from Hotohori. It had pretty much said come to the palace, it also said that it had something to do with our miko, Miaka. Yeah, I missed her, and I'd never felt this way about a girl before. Or was that true? 

I'd met tons of girls when I was a bandit, but since Miaka, I haven't gone back. There was one I had thought was special, but she had left days before me without saying why. I was brokenhearted and when I was asked to protect Miaka, it was easy to say yes. 

I still, to this day, don't understand why she left. Things were going so well. We both loved each other, or at least seemed to. 

Her name was Kinaki. I'm using Jap. names!! sry She was somewhat shorter than me, which was perfect. Her head came to right under my chin. She had a real nice voice. She had amber hair down to her waist and big green eyes that were always filled with happiness... unless she happened to be teasing you. She teased me tons. I guess I must miss her too because I remember so much about her. 

Anyways, I'm completely clueless about this meeting aside from the message. Hotohori asked me to meet him in the morning so I'm probably a little late. But, did he honestly expect me to get up early? 

The palace is coming into view now. It's still surprises me with its size even if I've seen it plenty of times. Some of Hotohori's little servants have been waiting for me. 

As I enter the throne room, I hear several familiar voices. The other seishi are here too. Nuriko's musical laughter can be heard as well as Hotohori's soft voice. Many other voices are heard. And then... there's a slightly bubbly female voice along with them. I push open the doors eagerly. All the seishi and our miko our there. 

"Tasuki!! I'm so glad you're here! I was beginning to think you forgot." She smiles at me. 

"No, he didn't forget," comes Tamahome's voice with a sarcastic touch to it. "He probably got drunk and was still asleep." As much as he bugged me, I missed him, too, even though I'd never tell. 

I chose to ignore him. "Hey Miaka! Welcome back!!"

Nuriko smiled at me along with Chichiri and the others. It was then that I realized how much I missed being with all of them. _Kuso!! I hate getting sentimental!_

It was then that Hotohori decided to tell us what this was all about. "Miaka," he began. "I suppose you're wondering why you have been brought back to this world."

"Oh yeah, I was having so much fun I forgot. Why was I brought here?"

"I have just recently gotten a new prophecy from Taiitsu-kun that said that the miko was going to come back so we could collect the three amulet princesses."

"Amulet?" questioned Miaka. "Where have I heard of that?"

"An amulet is a stone used in jewelry, Miaka," Nuriko said. He smiled at Hotohori. "Please continue, Hotohori-Sama." _I guess Nuriko's not quite over that._

"Apparently, the only way you can get home is to get all three in one place and to summon Suzaku with them." Ya i no it sounds confusing but just keep reading!!

"It will be easier to find them this time because in this prophecy, they have perfect descriptions. It does not include their power as an amulet princess though."

_Well, we should probably get on with this_, I thought to myself. "Ok, Hotohori, let's hear the descriptions!" I must have sounded different for they all looked at me weird. "What?"

"Um... ok, here are the descriptions."

"The first of the amulet princesses has been blessed with hair as fiery as her spirit. Her eyes are a deep jade. The most peculiar thing about the princess is her behavior. She happens to be one of the only female bandits." He cast a look my way and my eyes feigned a look of innocence.

"The second that we'll come about is dark in every way. She has dark hair, dresses in a dark manner, and her power is somewhat dark although we don't know what it is."

"The third is somewhat young and bouncy. (yup that's wat it sez! BOUNCY) She has golden hair and powers of a goddess. The third is the strongest though the first is the most strong willed." Hotohori looked up.

I knew i recognized the first. She must be her! "Umm... I know the first, so we should probably get going, huh?"

"Where?" 

"To Mt. Rekkaku!!"

so how is it? is it bad/good? please reply!!

ja!

~Megami-Sama + Tasuki!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but I only own a few for the moment so don't sue me!! I'm poor so ya wouldn't be getting much anyways!! As of now I only have $ .76 Feel free to donate!!

anyways!! on w/ the story!! got yelled at last time for talking too much... which I'm doing again!!

Chapter 1 

We were on our way to Mt. Rekakku. It had been a while since I'd been there. I currently was wondering how Kouji was doing in my rightful place.

And whether she had come back. If she had, I would get an earful when I got there. Sure, her voice could be beautiful, but that just meant that her vocals were strong, which did not help my predicament. I wondered if she still went out on raids with the guys. Or whether the hideout was clean thanks to her as it always had been when I was there. And most of all, I wondered if she would still like me despite me being away so long.

I sighed. Nuriko looked up from where he sat. 

"Tasuki? Why so downhearted?" said Nuriko. He was eating an apple. I smiled. Despite the many changes that had happened, he always seemed to stay on top of things. Always had a smile hidden for some awful day when we were all feeling downcast. I envied him.

"I'm fine." I looked up and tried to smile. I could tell he could see right through my facade of happiness, though he said nothing. How could I be fine when I could have my heart stamped upon again? Though I would remain quiet about it, I could not help worrying that this would not work out. 

But what was I thinking? My duties as a seishi came first, not my baka emotions!! Why was my heart all weird over a normal girl? This wasn't like me. I'd never worried so much over anything, and the things I did worry about were far more serious. I sighed once again, and tried to get rid of my cloud of melancholy over my head.

My main concern should have been will she join us if she's the right person, but I could not think of that at the moment. My emotions had taken over. 

That's why I hate love and that kind of emotion. It always seems to get the best of me. Yeah, sure, some people would recommend it for a rainy day or any day for that matter, but I knew that love really had a mind of its own and with love comes the unspeakable pain of loss and heartbreak. 

I had the sudden urge to just tell them all my problem. The seishi could be trusted even if I didn't believe it a worthy cause. After all, the other seishi had problems and they did not act this way. I decided that it would be a waste of breath, my dumb emotions weren't all that important.

***

We were finally nearing Mt. Rekakku. We could get there within the hour if we galloped, but I was not quite ready to deal with reality yet. For the last hour, Miaka slept next to Tamahome, Nuriko talked/flirted with the Emperor (sometimes I wondered if Hotohori was really aware of these things) , and Mits, his name is 2 long... sry! Chichiri, and Chiriko sat lost in thought. 

They all looked the same as the last time we were together with the exception of Chiriko, who had grown somewhat taller. Maybe 4 or 5 inches. I pondered this along with the other thoughts hidden in the back of my mind.

Tamahome rode over to me looking concerned. I have misspelled looking about 6 times!! ARGH! 

"What's wrong." He and I shared a special friendship where instead of actually looking I did it again!! like we were friends, we traded insults back and forth. So this concerned tone coming from him worried me.

"Nothing, really," I tried to portray in an offhand sort of voice. And then my emotions got the better of me. "It's just, I'm worried." I told him my story, about Kinaki, my broken heart, my concern of whether she would be mad, and if she was even going to be there. 

He smiled at me. "You fell in love? I never would have guessed." Why, then, was his smile saying otherwise? 

"Tamahome," I questioned. "You won't tell the others will you?" 

"Course not! I won't unless I absolutely need to!!" 

At the sound of his yelling, Miaka awoke. 

"What's for breakfast?" she said eagerly.

"Tamahome!! You woke her up, you baka!!!!!"

"Oh..." Miaka said groggily. "We're almost there!!"

I smiled at her. It would be okay for now.


	3. chapter 2- a familiar face

Hey Minna'-chan!! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I was kinda busy!! Well, before I start, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the replies! You see, this is the first fanfic I've done... and I want it to be good, so the replies really help!!

Disclaimer: The only person I _own _from Fushigi Yuugi is Tasuki. j/k don't sue me!! I got some money and I need to buy more manga!!!

Oh... oh yeah... this might not all be from Tasuki's point of view. I don't know if that'll work out... if it can be done I'll do it... but it's a bit tough! *WEEPIES* k... on w/ the story!

Chapter 2

We were almost there!! I was starting to feel hungry... it hadn't been that long a trip but I was still hungry. I hoped that Kouji had some good sake. I can't remember the last time I got enough of that stuff. The other seishi didn't drink as much as me. 

I sighed, and then out of nowhere, there came an earpiercing scream. It sounded like Miaka's. We all rode over to where it sounded like it came from. It was Miaka.

It took a while to quiet her down, but when she was calm enough to talk, she said "Some person took my necklace, and it..." She sobbed in the middle. "It was one from Yui-chan. We got them together." After that sentence, all was incoherent because of the sobbing.

I guess she must've forgotten what I was before I oined them. A bandit. It was probably one of the Mt. Rekkaku bandits. 

Tamahome looked at Miaka and smiled. "I'll go get it for you, Miaka." 

I laughed. I knew this wood better than all of the seishi. "I'll go with Tamahome. I know this mountain much better than him. You guys keep going, and we'll meet up with you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

We rna around looking for the bandit, but to no prevail. We couldn't find him anywhere, and when I thought all hope was lost for Miaka's necklace, a silver ring dropped down onto my head. 

"Tamahome," I whispered. "I think I found him." I pointed upward. there was some movement up above me and a slender hand tried to grab the ring. Tamahome was there within seconds and he had grabbed the hand. And pulled the bandit down. 

The bandit was completely cloaked. His crimson robe went from head to toe. You couldn't see any part of him. 

Tamahome spoke. "Hi, um, listen. You have my girlfriend's necklace, and if we can just all be the gentlemen we are, I won't have to fight you. So could you please give me the necklace?"

The young bandit held up the necklace tauntingly. Tamahome looked at me and I shrugged. Then the young bandit's voice came out. It was surprisingly feminine.

"Gentlemen? GENTLEMEN?!?! I am most certasinly not a gentleman!!" The voice seemed furious. 

Tamahome looked up, looking confused. "We could just talk like civil men then. Just because you're not a gentleman, doesn't mean your not civil."

"Does this look like a man?" screamed the outraged voice. The bandit through his robe aside to reveal a young woman beneath. She stalked towards him, grabbed the edge of her shirt, and pulled it down just enough to see a little cleavage. 

Tasuki wondered how someone so busty could look like a man while Tamahome apologized again and again and again. In fact, he was pretty sure that she couldn't look less like a man.

"I guess my swords _could_ use a little sharpening. You'll have to do." She sighed and tossed him a sword that was at her back. Then, she unsheathed one for herself.

"Wait! Wait a second," Tamahome said. "I'm real sorry for calling you a man, but if you're one of the Rekkaku bandits, you won't attack us. We have your precious leader. 

I sighed. I had managed to keep myself hidden for a bit, but Tamahome was going to give me away. I was the Rekkaku's rightful leader, after all. 

"What?" She looked around, unseeing. "Us? And you have Kouji?" 

I face planted myself into the ground at that point. I knew Kouji had assumed my position, but...

I stepped out of the brush, allowing myself to be seen and see all of her at the same time. My face paled. It was her!

She was still very beautiful, her long amber hair surrounding her face. Her sparkling green eyes looked me up and down, as I observed her, and widened. 

"G... Genrou?" She looked at me, her heart in her eyes. I knew she would probably be mad at me for leaving, but after a while, she would be more than glad to join us.

Tamahome looked at her and said, "That's her?" He laughed a bit. "You. I can't believe it." He looked at her again. "She's very pretty. And quite lively, too." He chuckled.

"Well, don't just stare at eachother. We have to get to Mt. Rekkaku! Miaka's probably worried. D'you mind if I have her necklace back?"

She handed him the necklace and we started back.

So? How did I do? please tell me!! thanks for reading and reply!!!

~Megami-Sama + Tasuki-Sama!©


	4. chapter 3- things start to get fun!

Disclaimer: ARGH!! I hate doing these things!!!!!! WHY ME????? Well u obviously know these characters don't belong to me...they belong to Watase-sama!

Why do I always write so much at the beginning? Anyways, I'm real happy with the way the last chapter came out. Pretty good for a first fanfic ever, right? Sorry, now I'm starting to sound conceited!! *Bonks herself on head w/ Tasuki-sama's tessen* *is out cold* *regains consciousness* on w/ the story!

Chapter 3

After our odd meeting earlier, we hit it off well, aside from her accusing Tamahome.

She had smiled and said, "Do I really look like a male?" She had seemed rather upset. 

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it? Your robe covered all of you. I'm sure no one would have been able to tell at once. I really am sorry!!" He sighed, and she smiled. 

"Hey, your Genrou's friend, aren't'cha?" He nodded "Well then stop apologizing. It's fine. I guess I'm not supposed to be recognizable. Now, hurry up you two, you desperately need a bath. Oh, and Genrou..." I flinched visibly. "I suggest you give me something so I don't have to avoid you for being gone for so long." She looked at Tamahome and gave a rather visible wink. 

My voice wasn't anything like it usually is when I next spoke. "What did you want?" She smiled, licking her lips slightly. "Would you like me to show you?" 

I, still confused over what she was talking about said "Sure, why not?" And then afterwards realized my mistake. Tamahome chuckled as she walk to me, with painful slowness. I backed away, but not far enough to get out of her grasp.

Her hands clasped about my face and she kissed me passionately. It was all going just fine and then... my stomach rumbled.

"Um... I guess I must be a little hungry." She chuckled, her voice low. Nestling under my arm she said, "Come on, I made something delicious before I left. I also stole some sake last night." She turned to Tamahome. "You do drink, don't you?" He smiled a little.

She laughed, the amber cascade flowing down her back swaying slightly. "And then," she reminded us, "you two will take a bath. I found a great hot springs that only me and Kouji know about."

I paled. A bath. That meant water. I must have whimpered, too, because she smirked and began to laugh.

"You're still afraid of water? After this long? I thought you'd be over that by now." I sighed and nodded She laughed a warm rich laugh and snuggled closer to me. "Don't worry," she purred. "I won't let you drown."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were there. And so was Kouji and all the other bandits I grew up with. And the seishi. She gave me a tour of the hideout, and just as I suspected, it was all perfectly clean.

Next, we headed off to do introductions. "Well," I said after she introduced me to the new bandits, "These are the seishi. You've already met Tamahome, Kinaki, and this is Miaka, the Suzaku no miko, and Tamahome's girl." Aki-chan, as I used to call her, got down on one knee and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miko-sama," she said. "And I'm very sorry to have taken your necklace. It's my job and I didn't know."

Miaka smiled. "Oh, just call me Miaka and don't worry about the necklace, I got it back."

I cleared my throat and went on with the introductions. "This is the Suzaku seishi, Hotohori, also the emperor of Konan."

I smiled at the results of one little sentence. She looked up at me amazed. "Heika-sama," she addressed, now back down on her knees. Then she looked at me and her eyes narrowed. Without getting up she spoke. "You were traveling with the emperor? Oh Gods, I just can't believe it." 

It was then that Kouji came in. He had been out to buy some sake, and came in and almost dropped it all. Some of the bandits grabbed it (luckily) before it dropped to the ground. 

"Hey Genrou! Aki-chan told me you were comin', so I went out and got that." He motioned to the sake the bandits were holding and continued. "So, that's the Suzaku seishi?"

"Kouji!" Kinaki interrupted. "He's been traveling with the emperor!"

Kouji smiled and laughed. "I know. Didn't I tell you that?" 

She scowled and a small growl seemed to escape her lips. "Why is it that I have to stay with baka bandits like you two?" And with that she marched out of the room, the other seishi following. I sighed.

"Do you know how to get her out of that mood?"

Kouji shrugged. "A bath in the hot springs? It's worked once or twice."

"Looks like I'll be taking a bath today." I sighed. I knew she would make me, but the thought of water made my stomach lurch. "Don't worry," Kouji told me "it's not too deep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I managed to convince Kinaki to bathe with me, even though she was still a bit angry. So here I was in my bath robe waiting. It was cold outside her room. Then, her door opened and she walked out and grabbed my arm, doing what I would definitely call dragging me there. 

I heard the voices of a few seishi up ahead. Hotohori's, Nuriko's, Tamahome's, and Miaka's. They must be up there in the hot springs too. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Once we were there, I realized that we were at the other side of the springs. She laughed and pulled me in. I pulled off my robe and hopped in. She slipped off hers and dove to the deep part of the pool. 

And didn't come up. That wasn't good. I knew it was most likely a trick to get me out there, but another 20 seconds went by and she still hadn't surfaced. 

I gripped my towel around my waist, for if this was a trick that would be her target, and walked out as far as I could go. But I couldn't see her. That was a bad sign. A pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I turned, knowing what I would find.

She smiled as her hands found their way down to my well-gripped towel. Oh Gods. I knew even before she did it what she was going to do. I'm not going to panic. And she stole my towel. Just like that. This was a definite problem. 

"Um... Kinaki?" 

She looked up. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. It was then that the other seishi noticed.

Nuriko had been watching the whole time, and found it would be most amusing to tell the others.

"Yes," he said, just barely keeping from bursting into gales of laughter, "Tasuki. What is wrong? Does Kinaki have your towel?" Then, unable to control himself any longer, he and Miaka started giggling uncontrollably. This added two more people to kill as soon as I got my towel.

Tamahome found this little observation of Nuriko's amusing, and joined the two others. As did Hotohori. This was just not fair. SORRY TASUKI! 

Kinaki swam over to me and put my towel down her own. (which made all the others laugh harder) Then she wormed into my arms and giggled a little. I must have blushed a bright crimson. 

She then resorted to her most dangerous weapons. At least to me they were dangerous. She used them better than any swords she had and better than her sabre. She had been practicing using these since she was young, and they were perilous to any man alive.

She smiled and her best weapon yet flashed at me, her dimples. I would most likely do anything for her if she smiled at me like that, I couldn't be mad anymore. 

I put my arms around her and pressed her to me. She blushed a deep rosy red and threw her arms around me. And in that moment, I grabbed my towel and slipped it back on. She didn't seem to mind though. She had won. Women, I had learned, never seemed to mind if they won.

There was much laughter over the other end of the pool. Oh yeah... I had forgotten about them. I turned to give them a malicious look, but Aki-chan was faster.

"What?" she asked feigning innocence. "Hasn't this ever happened to you? Is this that uncommon, or have you just not gotten to this point, yet?" I smiled looking right at Tamahome and said, "If you want, this pool will be available tonight. I think Aki-chan and I will be going in to have a drink." And with that we hopped out of the pool, the others following sheepishly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the seishi joined in when we went out for a nice cup (or two or three) of sake. Even Chiriko. I thought he might be a bit too young to get drunk, but didn't say anything. 

But Chiriko didn't make it to his 4th cup. He passed out and someone carried him to an extra room. I had no idea someone so young could hold his liquor so well.

Miaka was the next, and a semi-drunk Tamahome brought her to her room. He returned only to retire to that room after the next cup.

Mits. made it to his 6th and had to leave. I had no idea that they could all drink so well.

Hotohori started singing around then, what he was singing remains a mystery. He was joined by Nuriko girlish voice, and they sang until the duet had to leave. That was going to cause a bit of trouble in the morning, but I didn't care. 

Chichiri was the next to leave, and he was on his 9th cup. I started to think that we should get together and drink if he could hold his liquor that well.

Then, though it took a while to get me drunk enough to want to go to bed, on my 11th cup, I grabbed Kinaki's hand and dragged her to her room. There was going to be quite a few surprises tomorrow.

Yay!! This chapter took a while, but I like the way it came out. I think it's my favorite so far!! 

Tasuki: just remember not to bug me that much next time... *mumbles something about a towel*

~Oh Tasuki did u know that that character is modeled after me not her looks but her attitude 

Tasuki: *grumbles something involving the words "baka" and "Women"

~Well thanx a bunch for reading!! 

*Megami-sama + Tasuki-sama* ^.^; 


	5. Chapter 4- can't think of a title *blan...

Disclaimer: *sigh* These characters don't belong to me... why do I hafta do these things... You all know they don't belong to me and that they belong to Watase Yuu!! WHY?!?!?!?!

*weepies*

~This chapter is gonna be fun... I think at least... When you left the seishi they were all real drunk... where will they be when they wake up? And more importantly... with who? (do you understand how much fun this is gonna be?) 

~*^.^*~ ~~~~~happy face!~

anyway..... here goes nothing....!!

Chapter Four

I awoke the next morning with a strange pressure against my chest... Looking down, I saw Kinaki, her soft hair all around her. I didn't dare move for fear of waking her. She looked up. Apparently, she had been awake the whole time. 

I stroked her soft hair, lovingly. I had missed her a lot while fulfilling my duties as a seishi. She would have to come with us, even if she wasn't the right person, for me at least. Oh yeah... I still had to ask her if she thought she was, but I guess I could do that later. 

She smiled up at me. "Well, this is a good morning isn't it? I mean aside from the terrible hangover I have. You holdin' out ok?"

I chuckled slightly and pulled her closer to me. "I'm feeling just fine, but with a hint of a hangover, like you." Then with a sudden urge of inspiration, I said "But maybe a kiss could help me recover."

She smiled and pulled towards me. "I think I can do something about that." Giggling, she put her hands around my neck and let her soft lips fall upon my own. Unfortunately, someone took this time to wake up and screamed.

"Hotohori-sama?" It sounded like Nuriko. "What are you doing in my bed?" I looked down at Kinaki. "Come on. You know we'll want to see this." She smiled and pulled on a robe as we heard, "Be quiet, Nuriko. You're giving me an awful headache. Wait a second... Nuriko? What are you doing in here?" He didn't sound quite awake yet.

When we got there the seishi were all crowded around the door, with the exception of Tamahome, Miaka, and Chiriko. I wonder what could be more entertaining than this...

"Nuriko?" said the emperor sounding a bit more awake than before. "Did we get that drunk last night? I can't remember..."

"Well," started Nuriko, "we must have. I mean look at where we are. Do you think I woke the other seishi? They could be watching." We all quieted a bit.

He sighed. "I hope you didn't but I'm too lazy to get up and look." 

"Hotohori-sama? We could have you order someone to get you breakfast. You are the emperor."

He laughed a bit and said, "Maybe later. I think I should rest up a bit."

"Ok, Hotohori-sama."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~~~~~that's so much fun!!

Most of the seishi headed back to bed, but Kinaki and I stayed to find the others and see what was keeping them from being here. We didn't have to look too far because right around the corner was Chiriko.

This was hilarious. Chiriko must've brought himself to one of the rooms one of the women the bandits got on raids had, for he and a girl of about 15 were sharing the room. The girl had brownish hair and, it seemed, was only slightly taller than Chiriko. My partner and I had to leave earlier than we would have for fear of waking them with our laughter.

As soon as we got around the corner, we burst out laughing. When the two awoke, there would probably be a commotion which would be even more fun.

As she and I neared her room, we peeked in on Miaka and Tamahome. I smiled. They were curled up in each others arms but both remained asleep. This was expected, though, so it wasn't as funny as the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since there was no more fun to be had around the house, I decided that we should go have a bath. Kinaki agreed with me. I figured this would be the easiest way to ask Kinaki about the amulet thing. 

We neared the spring and I hopped in and she, figuring this would be routine dove in and swam towards me to steal my towel. I sighed and let her. There was no one else around, so it didn't matter. 

I looked down at her. "We've got to talk." She shrank away from me, thinking the worst. "No," I said, "it's not that. Ya see, we came here not just for a visit. We received a new prophecy and it pretty much described you. Didja get an amulet of some sorts, lately, or come about any powers?"

She looked at me blankly. And then realization came to her. "I actually," she said, pausing heavily, "did. Look." She pulled a chain from her neck and pulled up an claret diamond-shaped piece. 

"See. And, I did come about a strange sort of power... It's, well, promise you won't laugh?" I nodded vigorously. "It's, I think, the power of manipulation." The only thing that came to my mind was her dimples.

"Do you want proof?" "Well," I replied, "if that's ok, I think it would help." She smiled, grabbed her towel, and tossed it to the middle of the pool. I blushed brightly. She laughed and said, "I know you can't swim but with physical contact..." I blushed even more. "I can make you be able to and go get that for me." 

My face blanched. If the thought of water scared me, how would I be able to swim? She smiled. "Don't worry, you won't drown," she purred.

She lifted her head up, leaving me furiously blushing, and placed her lips upon my forehead. Pulling me as close as I could get, she commanded, "Be good and get that for me, okay?"

My muscles acted without me making them and I dove under the water and grabbed her towel. I came up looking stunned. She smiled. "Told ya." With that said she proceeded towards me and pulled me into a kiss. I felt great. Not only had I found our first princess, but I had found myself a companion as well.

Hey!!! I can't really think of anything to say... so I guess just keep on replying. You're the best!! thanx!!

~*Megami-sama + Tasuki-sama*~


	6. Writer's blok... i need help with titles...

K'nnich minna!!! Sorry I haven't written in a while... even now I have major writer's block!!! *ARGH!!* ^^;; Well... ano... oh yeah!! I am in desperate need of a different title!!! (I hate this one!!!) So... If one o' ya can think of a new title... I will credit (is that the right word) you in my story!! (I'll do N E thing!!!!)

Oh yeah..... I *really* need these reviews... so if you're gonna read it... be nice and review it too.... I don't mind flames (but don't be too mean! and no swears!! *my virgin ears!*) In fact... every now and then i would appreciate them to see what I'm doin' wrong!! *I'm only in 8th grade and I ain't perfect!*

Disclaimer: I don't own FY... (but i wish i did) It belongs to the wonderful Watase Yuu... But I do own the idea of this ficcie and the three amulet princesses... along w/ anyone else i make up!

K? good! (but if u wanna use it email me!!!)

Ano.... (still has writer's block!) *weepies* Oh yeah... sorry if my characters have been a lil OOC (found out what that meant today!!) I'm having trouble trying to keep them the way they are and have my story work....

Chapter... (ummm...) 5 ^^;;

I was going to tell the others of Kinaki's powers later. Right now, all I wanted to do was sit there and be with her. It had been far too long...

She looked up at me and beamed. "So," she began, "what do you think of that? Weird, huh?" She smiled and said, "Does this mean I can come with you?"

I laughed causing her to frown. "I'm serious," she protested. "You are *not* going anywhere without me... not this time...." she added softly, trailing off into silence.

"Of course you're comin' with us... What d'ya think... I won't leave ya... I promise." She looked up at me, her eyes mistrusting and full of sorrow. I pulled her towards me fiercely.

"I promise I won't leave you. I mean it..." I said trailing off.

"Hey, remember when I used to sing for you guys... I haven't done that in a while, and I bet I'm out of practice... so... ano... d'ya want me to?"

I smiled. Her voice was beautiful. I'd never heard any other that could've matched it. It hit the high notes that almost no one could sing perfectly, and many of the girls at Mt. Rekakku envied her. The birds probably envied her voice. "Sure, that'd be great."

And with that, she lifted her voice in song. It was wordless, but you could tell what the song was getting across. It was solemn, almost sad, but not quite, expressing longing and love also. Within minutes, many others had joined us to listen. All the seishi were there and 'course our miko... and Kouji and about three other bandits. I smiled at her.

She looked at me and ended her song, blushing. "Oh... ano... K'nnich (a/n: i use that a lot...) minna..."

"That was amazing!! How did you do that?" Miaka said, smiling as always.

"Magnificent. If you want to I would be honored if you would perform at the palace," Hotohori said.

"Wait.... the palace? I'm sure there's many more suitable then me.... I'm just singing, it's nothing special," she replied modestly, which wasn't like her at all. She usually flaunted her best features.

"Well," Kouji began, "She *is* good... I'm sure she *could*... but bandits *don't* work for free..." He smiled.

"Well, then, a profit is in order... I'm sure I have enough in the royal (ugh what is that thingie called!) treasury."

"Iie!! Iie!! S'ok, I don't need it! I'd be happy to perform for Heika-sama!! For free!"

"You're gonna give bandits everywhere a bad name..." Kouji sighed. 

"I'm sure they don't need to know I'm a bandit, Kouji-chan!!" Oh, I had forgotten about that. She's almost like Kouji's little sister, or that's what he treats her like. They fought a lot, too, but they really did care about each other.

I sighed. Unless someone told those two to stop, they would go on for days. "C'mon you two!! Stop! We do have guests you know..."

She looked at Kouji threateningly. "Later then," she hissed. I laughed and wrapped her up in my arms. I should probably tell the seishi now, I thought.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, she is our first princess. Show them that necklace." She pulled the necklace out from under her towel, smiling.

"Guess you'll be joining us then," Nuriko said. She looked at me and smiled, and then , her smile disappeared, and her eyes brimmed with tears. She looked right at Kouji. Tearing from my grip, she ran off into the woods.

"I'll go after her. You too, Genrou, k?" Kouji said. "We'll be back in a bit. Bye." 

I looked at Kouji. He had looked over her for awhile, no doubt comforting her when she had been lonely. She would definitely miss him.

"Ya know where she went?"

"Yeah, the cherry blossom tree she always goes to to cry." He sighed. "You hafta take real good care of her, ok? I think I'm gonna miss her." 

I smiled. "I promise I will. Don't worry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We found Kinaki right where Kouji said she'd be. She had her hands pressed to her face and was crying softly. I sighed, pushing Kouji forward and whispering, "Just go say goodbye. Ya know ya won't wanna tomorrow in front of all the men. I'll wait over here." He looked at me gratefully.

"Aki-chan? You ok?" he asked her.

"K-Kouji-chan? Ano... yeah, I'm fine."

"No yer not. You're crying. You don't wanna leave tomorrow, right?"

She sniffed. "I-I'm not sure... I wanna be with Genrou, demo, a part of me also wants to stay here, with you and the others... I'm really going to miss them. You the most, i think." She began to cry again, pulling herself towards him. "What'll I do, Kouji-chan?"

"You're gonna come back, aren'tcha? So just have as much fun as ya can. We can go have some sake if ya want. I'm sure that'll cheer you up."

She laughed. "You mean it would cheer you up. Well, I guess I could use some. Just let me wash my face first. I look awful when I cry. Oh, and Genrou? Ya can come out now..."

Nearing I saw that Kouji was about to cry too. I smiled. "Didn't I hear you say sake, Kouji? I'm comin too." 

Kinaki smiled leaning on my shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit..."

K.... that was the hardest one I've done so far... (never has this much writer's block!!) Sorry it's so short... I was completely cluless on what to write... Once again... I *luv* the replies... so keep em comin... I need the *inspiration* ~~~~big word!! lol...

K... oh and arigatou for readin!!! Your the best!! *smiles* 

~JA!~

~Megami-Sama and Tasuki-Sama~


	7. chapter 6- another princess

I *think* I'm outta writer's block... demo (I'm not sure if I'm using this correctly...) ... I'm not sure... oh... and the new title would be great if you can think of one... I'm desperate!! Okies! Thanx for the replies!!! They're great... 

*^_~* my kawaii lil face!!!

^_^. Nuriko face!! See the mole... so cute! (i can't memba where i got this!! argh!)

and.... (((_^ Naka face!!! yay! 

x^_^ Kouji face hehe

Disclaimer: *scratches her head* oh... now I memba!! um... I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!! i wish i did but i don't! 

*Chapter 6*

We were about to leave the next morning, after another night of sake, and Kinaki was doing her best to fight the tears coming to her face. She looked beautiful despite that fact, though. She wore a pale sapphire kimono with an azure sash. Her hair was loosely around her shoulders and she had about four bottles of sake in her bag, or so she said. In my case, that made her look even better. "You might as well cry. It doesn't matter..."

She looked up at me and glared. "I am not going to have them all think I'm a weak little girl who can't even leave without crying. No... they know me better than to let me cry... Whatta 'bout my dignity!!" Then she smiled at the bandits we passed, rushed up to a few and hugged them, had a little talk with Kouji and hugged him goodbye, and we left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She insisted upon riding by herself, ("The poor horse already has one person on it. I'm not gonna make it hurt itself by carrying another one") and rode on ahead of me, chatting with Nuriko.

"You like him?" I heard her say.

"Well, ano," he said glancing at Hotohori for a second, "Yes, I do. It might seem odd though. I'm sorry if you think I'm weird..."

"No. Of course not! You're perfectly fine; you just have different... ano... interests than me. Yeah, that's it... Some of the bandits were like that. I'm ok with it as long as you don't like Genrou... You don't do you?"

"Tasuki? No, of course not."

"Oh, than we'll get along just fine! Um... Excuse me for asking, but why *did* you cross-dress? Don't answer if you don't want to... I just wanna know... Iie... never mind. That's a personal question. I shouldn't be so impolite...." She made a face. "Gomen ne..."

"Iie," he interrupted, "I don't mind, if you want to listen that is." I forced myself to stop eavesdropping at that point. Oh well...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I must've dozed off for awhile because I awoke to Kinaki telling me to wake up. I looked up at her and asked for a few more minutes. She pulled me off the horse somehow and shook me awake. Talk about a rude awakening. 

"What?" I said lazily, angry about being awakened. 

"Oh... ano... Gomen ne, I needed someone to keep me company..." She looked down at her feet. 

I sighed. She woke me up for company? She looked over and pulled out the sake she took from Rekakku and sat down. So *that's* what she had in mind. 

"Okay, then. I guess I'll keep you company..." 

She handed me a bottle of sake. "You sure it won't be any trouble?" She smiled, easily getting me to do whatever she wanted with her dimples. I sighed. There was no way I could get her to change her mind and just let me sleep, but I'd live I guess...

"Yeah, I'm sure." I had a little of the sake she had given me and looked at her. "You do anything with this?" I asked suspiciously. She had a little, black, elaborately decorated vial with something in it that completely overdosed what you drank. I had it once and lost track of at least a week. The weird thing about it was that she could drink it right out the bottle and be perfectly fine. It's probably because she made it herself. I wouldn't know.

She laughed. "You mean this?" she said pulling the vial out of the front of her kimono. I blushed for a second then answered, "Yeah, did you?" 

She smiled evilly, and giggled. "Maybe, why?" 

Uh oh. That can't be good. "Did you? I mean really?"

"Nope. I was just kiddin." She leaned forward and kissed me. When she pulled away she was smiling. 

"And it's not that strong, is it?" As if to demonstrate, she took a long drink out of the bottle, shuddered, smacked her lips and smiled. "You sure you don't want some?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. She could be immature at times, but she wasn't too bad. She was younger than me, also. About two years. I drank outta the sake bottle and relaxed. That liquid of hers made you shudder if you drank it, so I was pretty sure there was none in here. 

And then, I remembered something. We had left the other seishi up there. I looked at her. "We should get going. The seishi might be looking for us."

She shook her head. "I told Nuriko where we were going. He said he'd tell them if they asked. And they're going to set up camp soon. They won't be too hard to find."

I sighed and she sat up and looked at me, smiling and blushing slightly. Her arms encircled my neck and our first amulet princess proceeded to massage my lips and rake her long fingers through my untamed hair. I smiled against her lips and let my arms encircle her waist and pulled my fingers through her soft hair. 

"I missed that," she breathed, pulling close to me.

"Yeah," I said, "so did I." I hugged her fiercely and kissed her silky hair, smiling as I did so. She once again brought her lips to mine.

And a shadow came over us. "Oh, this is what you were going out to do?" questioned Nuriko, according to my ears. I looked up. I was right. 

"Just wanted to tell you we were setting up camp. Are you two gonna just stay here tonight? I *could* tell them I couldn't find you or something." He laughed. 

Kinaki leaned her head on my shoulder. She didn't want to leave, but she was kinda like me and slept late. She sighed.

"We're gonna hafta go back. I won't be able to wake up tomorrow easily. You know how I am when it comes to waking up..." 

Nuriko smirked. "He would know, wouldn't he?" he said with a mocking smile. She blushed, as did I, and then recovered with a comeback.

"Well, whatta 'bout you and Heika-sama?" she replied with an arch little smile.

"Y-y-you knew about that?" His face paled. "Do the others?"

I smiled. My Kinaki had found a weak spot very fast in our strong cross-dressing friend. "Only Mitsukake and Chichiri do."

He looked at me and told me not to tell anyone else. Then he led us back to the camp sight. Aki-chan leaned on my shoulder feeling weariness upon her. I smiled and followed Nuriko. 

Then, out of nowhere, a dagger flew past her ear. Suddenly wide awake, she hiked up her kimono and pulled out a silver dagger about five inches long with an elaborately bejeweled hilt. I pulled my tessen out and told her not to stray from me. She rolled her eyes. 

Nuriko looked around. "Where are they? I can't see them!!" Then Kinaki muttered a fairly vile oath. "The other bandits," she uttered under her breath. "Genrou, go warn the others. We'll be ok, and you're the fastest." 

I looked at her. "Are you sure? That you'll b..." 

"Yes, now go!!" she said interrupting me. I ran off. 

When I got to the campsite, I noticed immediately that the bandits of Mt. ? had been there. Things knocked over, some obvious wounds, a few things missing. I sighed. At least everyone was ok. 

"They were here?" I asked, although unnecessary. Chichiri nodded. "Ok. That's what I thought. A few of you come with me, and the rest try to salvage what's left, ok?" Hotohori walked up to join me, as did Chichiri and we left.

When we came back to Nuriko and Kinaki, there was a fairly vicious battle going on. Nuriko was easily hitting them all away, but when four are attacking you at the same time, even if your extremely strong it takes a bit more.

Kinaki had about three to handle. Her dagger plunged into the small of one of the men's back. It was only five inches long, but that was enough to rip his kidneys open. 

"Rekka Shin'en!!" I yelled. The flame caught one of the men who was attacking her. He screamed in pain, and ran from where we were. After a few seconds, the screaming finished. 

The remaining bandit shrieked in agony. "You'll pay for that," he snarled through clenched teeth. With that said, he pulled out a dagger and grabbed Aki-chan. I reached for my tessen, but it was already too late. He had driven the dagger into her heart, and there was no way that it wouldn't kill her.

I howled in grief and burned the remaining bandits to death. 

"Genrou..." she called weakly. "Come here, Genrou."

I walked over to her and held her against myself gently. She smiled.

"Nuriko? Go get Mitsukake. Now," I told him through clenched teeth. He ran off. 

"Don't be stupid. I'm going to die, Genrou. There's no need."

"No, you're not going to die."

"Yes, I am." She looked over at Hotohori. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to perform at the palace, Heika." She smiled gently and reached up to caress my face. 

"Oh, and tell Nuriko I'm sorry I didn't get to help him with..." She broke off blushing. "Just tell him I'm sorry i didn't get to help."

"Don't talk, you're going to lose your remaining energy." I choked on a sob.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell Kouji I love him, ok?" She pulled herself up and grasped my face and brought me into a long, passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Genrou. Promise me that ya won't make yourself be alone. Find yourself a nice woman, or I'll be very displeased." She laughed weakly. "I love you, my Genrou."

"I love you, too," I managed to choke out. "But you won't die. Mitsukake will be here in a minute, and he'll heal you." She silenced me with a kiss. Then she slid from my grasp, falling limp.

The rest of the seishi arrived a minute too late, but I was to heartbroken to realize.

"Is s-she... Is she d-d-dead?" I heard Miaka's quavering voice say. 

"Mitsukake," I pleaded, "you've got to heal her! Help her, please!"

He sighed, sadly. "I can't heal someone who's dead, Tasuki. I'm very sorry." 

I looked up. Miaka and Nuriko were crying. Kinaki had, it seemed, made friends with those two. I choked back a sob and pulled her lifeless body to myself and, despite my being a bandit, I sobbed openly into her chest.

Then, I laid her dead body down and ran into the woods. She had looked so serene, still smiling. I ran blindly, tears clouding my eyes, for about a half an hour. With no strength left, I sank to the ground and cursed myself for crying. She wouldn't have wanted me to cry, but the tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, though it was meaningless.

I was so distraught, I didn't notice the soft voice calling me. When the young woman touched my shoulder, I jumped.

She had long, blue-black hair, plaited down her back, and wore a long black skirt and a shadowy indigo top. "Thou art the seishi of Suzaku, Tasuki." I wondered why she talked like that, with the 'thee's and thou's'.

I swallowed hard. "Yes, I am. Is there something you needed, because if there was, let's get it over with. I need to be alone for a bit."

"Why art thou so sorrowful?" her soft voice questioned. 

"Well, one I loved just died." I choked on a sob.

She smiled impishly. "Wouldst thou like me to retrieve her soul for thy?"

_What?_

ooh!!!! I liked this chapter... it was so sad!! Made me cry!! and I'm the writer!! well... tell me how you like it, k? and if i should add anything or what.... okies? Arigatou, Minna-san!!

ja!!

~*Megami-Sama and Tasuki-Sama*~


	8. chapter 7- Makkuro

K'nnich minna!! Time for the meaning less writing at the beginning!! 

Crowd: yay... we think

ooh goodie!!! k!! this one's gonna be good I think!! 

Crowd: yay, we think.

Disclaimer: It belongs to Watase you... 'cept for my two loverly chars!! u can use them but email me first!!

Chapter 7

"Wouldst thou like me to retrieve her soul for thee?"

I looked at her, confused. "Do what? I don't understand."

She sighed. "Bring her back to life? Wouldst thou like that?"

My mind raced. The words kept repeating in my head. 'Bring her back to life?' But... how? It's impossible, but I wish it could happen. There's no way. "Yes, if you can," I uttered in a voice no louder than a whisper.

She grinned. "I am a Necromancer, (a person who can transcend into Death and enslave the Dead or bring them back if they haven't died of old age) and I can do this if that is what thy wishes."

"Okay, then let's go, if that's alright."

She nodded, smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I walked into our campsite with her, I got practically assaulted by Nuriko...

"Tasuki! You're back. Are you ok now? We... well we chose to wait for you to bury her... is that ok? Wait a second, who's she?"

With Miaka right behind him bombarding me with questions.

"Tasuki? Are you ok? You sure about that? Are you hungry? Oh, and who's she?"

"I am a necromancer, and priestess of Death himself. I have come to revive one whom is needed in your expedition. Thou art the priestess of Suzaku and seishi of Suzaku Nuriko, would I be correct?" They nodded.

Then Nuriko understood. "A Necromancer? To revive Kinaki? 

"Yes. And one of the one's thou searches for." She turned to Miaka. "Priestess, is it thy will that the princess shall be revived?"

"Um... can you talk normally? I don't understand."

She sighed and made a face. "Do you want me to revive her, Miaka?" she asked, lapsing into a more relaxed tone than her normal, mystical-sounding choice of words. 

"Thanks, that's better." Miaka looked at me. "I can tell that Tama's and my way home depend on the princess and I also know that Tasuki wants me to, so yes, I choose to have you revive her. Is that okay?" She smiled.

"Yes. I will do as thou commands."

I let out a deep sigh. It seemed I had been holding my breath for an answer I had already known. 

"Wilt thou let me see the body?" the dark priestess inquired. "There, I will need some sort of a distraction to prevent the princess from slipping from us. Something to hold her attention for a moment or two, and I will need thy healer to heal her immediately." She brushed a stray hair from her face discreetly. "And she will want to sleep. Do not let her, for her slumber will lead her back to Death." 

Her voice rose from its mystic softness to an intensity to match her stress. "How wilt we distract her?" she cried out in exasperation.

Nuriko snickered gaily. "Well," he started, "that's never been a problem for Tasuki."

I colored visibly and looked down. "Well, I guess I could."

"Do," she commanded, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We all gathered around Kinaki's body. I choked back a sob. She looked so serene in Death. Death's Priestess looked at me and sunk into unconsciousness. Chichiri upheld her body so she could retrieve Kinaki.

Then, her lips did not move, but the dark woman spoke to me inside my mind. _Make haste and lay upon the one you love the distraction we had figured out. _I could almost feel her smirk.

I lowered my lips to Aki-chan's pale, cold, dead ones. Then life came bursting through her in a lively warmth. I pulled my arms about her as the priestess told Mitsukake to heal her. He lifted his hand and out it in front of her wound and healed it. Her eyes drowsily opened. 

She blushed crimson and pulled away from me. "Genrou," she chided gesturing to the people around us.

The Necromancer looked paler than usual right out of Death. "Make haste and bring some heated water and blankets. Bring as much food as you can carry, too." She got up. "I'll be right back, I must seal the opening in death."

She walked off and Kinaki nuzzled more deeply into my arms. I kissed the top of her hair. She sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Genrou. It was awful. So... so dark s-s-so lonely. All alone. I never want to die."

I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb. "It'll be okay. Don't die on me again, okay? I don't think I could bear it." 

She laughed and took my hand in her own, holding it to her face and smiling a little. Her stomach grumbled. "Oh, I guess that it takes more energy than I thought. Can someone pass me a piece of something?"

Nuriko laughed and passed her some leftovers. (yummy...lol) "Is it that lonely in death? I heard you say something about that."

She shuddered. "It's worse. There are so many there, and there's no hope for anything. And the people won't speak to you. It's like they don't even see you." She shivered. "And It's so cold, always cold and the Demons try to scare you and They're monstrous. I wasn't there long but it seemed like an eternity." 

"That sound appalling," Hotohori said, shocked. 

"It is," the Priestess said, returning. 

"Excuse me no da, (guess who this is...) but do you have a name we can call you, Priestess?"

She looked over, her face emotionless. "I have not a name for you to call me, but if you must use one you may use Makkuro. It is the name I had long ago." Her voice was solemn and quiet. 

_Makkuro, Priestess of Death, and soul purpose to the dead, _I thought. _Must be a lonely job. _

Makkuro, as she had us call her, pulled a blanket around her and sighed heavily. She looked at Kinaki. "You should rest, sister princess, for the journey ahead is hard for you."

Kinaki nodded, and pulled me along with her, leaving the others smirking. She looked up at me when we were a little ways away, and asked, "Why is Makkuro so lonely and solemn? I know she is the Priestess of Death, but it seems she has lost many to her employer, whadda you think?"

"That's probably it." I sighed._ She can revive so many, so if she has lost people, why doesn't she bring them back? _I shook my head, confused. 

She giggled making the forest ring with rich laughter. Getting up on her tiptoes so she could reach me, she gave me a lingering kiss, and dashed away, as if to start a sort of game of tag. 

I chased her around the forest, and caught her up in my arms, finally. She narrowed her eyes. "You weren't supposed to catch me for awhile!" she said, laughing. I joined her laughter and kissed her playfully. 

"We should head back," I looked at Kinaki. "But, do we want to?" She smiled. "Well," she replied, pausing, "we probably should, I am a little tired." She grinned impishly, and I flushed. Laughing, I carried her back.

Ok!! How's this doing? You *knew* I couldn't kill her permanently!!! hehe... I'm not so ruthless as to take Tasuki's loverly person away from him!! hehe.... And how about Makkuro? Minna, do you like her.... (ack its so hard to try to talk in the thee's and thou's!!) ok!! Replies are, as always, great! So please reply!! (snif I always reply to your stories!! i always reply!!! c'mon!! i need this!!!) Thankies!! *wavers at you*

JA!!!

~*Megami-sama and Tasuki-sama*~


	9. i dun have a title

K'nnich minna!! sup? I'm startin' this chapter... (duh... we know!!) and i have an idea where I'm gonna go with this now... i knew it couldn't be all fluff... *unfortunately* so I'm gonna try ta add a bad guy.. i think...

Tasuki: you... think? 

Cosmos (not from SM its a friends nickname): since when? *snif*(she'd say that... so i hadta add it... *sorry for not asking cosmos-chan!!*) 

Tasuki: wait... you didn't know where you were going with this? 

~me~ nopers... oops... I've been making it up as i went along... 

ok then? on with the story!!

oh.... yeah!! i forgot to tell ya.. but im changin the perspective thing for a few chapters... k? i will change bak for those of you who like it... but in this particular chapter.... ya can see how Kinaki sees stuff!!

Disclaimer: only Makkuro and Kinaki are mine... and i wish i owned fy.. but i dun... it belongs to the marvelous (is feeling like using big words) watase yuu!

Chapter 8

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me towards him in my sleep, and I woke, alarmed. It had been awhile since he was there, and I hadn't slept with anyone and enjoyed the feel of arms surrounding me and keeping me warm since he left. I looked around. We and the other Suzaku seishi had slept in a cave. It was raining outside, though the sun, somehow, still managed to shine. The seishi were around the corner, my night shirt was over, laying in a heap, in the corner. I blushed a bit. And Genrou was right here, next to me where he should be. I smiled, poking at him. 

"You awake, Genrou?" Soft snores answered me. I giggled and snuggled deeper into his arms. I had missed him so much when he had gone, and when I died. It feels so weird to think that. _When I died. _He kissed the top of my head and I looked up. 

I smirked. "You're finally awake, I see."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm awake."

Then, to ruin a kinda romantic moment, came Tamahome's voice. "Tasuki? Where are you? Kinaki?"

Genrou cursed violently and made a grab for his clothes, but.....

"Tasuki, there you are..." He was too late.

Tamahome turned around blushing. I let out a little yelp of embarrassment and pulled the covers over my head. Tasuki blushed violently. "I-i-it's not what you think Tama..." he started, but how he would explain this remained a mystery to me. 

I blushed and grabbed some clothes. Tamahome turned slightly, saying "Then what is it...." he blushed again and turned around.

I smiled, giggling that he was so nervous. Had he and Miaka never done something like this? And they seemed like such a great couple... had they only done things like kissing? Rolling my eyes and coming back to real life, as I was kinda staring, I looked at Genrou. He was sputtering a stupid sounding explanation to Tamahome of why we were together. 

"Genrou, why don't ya jus' tell him." I said, laughing at the look I got from him. "It's pretty obvious, and he's got a girlfriend, I'm sure he can tell what we were doing." I smiled. "Cantcha?"

Tamahome stared at me. "Well... I do know what you were doing... and Miaka and I... well... ano... ano.... you see..." I smiled as his blush deepened. "Well... actually... ano... yes... I do know what you were doing... from her and.. me..."

My jaw dropped. I had assumed he was so innocent... but... even I misjudged some people... I looked at Genrou and found that he was muttering curses under his breath. "Shimatta... all that time pretendin' ta be so innocent... Tama, ya were pretendin?" 

He blushed. "Not... then..." 

I smiled. "Well, ano, lets go get breakfast!! I'm starved."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*somewhere... in the underworld...*

A young, pale-skinned woman with black hair to her feet, styled in an odango atop her head, dressed in all black (ooh.. gothic! j/k) emerged from the shadows. On her forehead was a golden triangle. She looks into a lake which shimmers, and forms a picture of Tamahome, Genrou, and Kinaki, walking to breakfast.

In an eerily cold voice, she whispers, "Her soul, it was mine." The picture shimmers once again and it focuses on Makkuro, who's talking animatedly with Chichiri. "She took it from me and for that," the woman paused (for dramatic effect), "she will pay." The triangle on the woman's forehead changes strikingly from the metallic golden it was just seconds ago, to a deep, somber black.

The woman raised her hands and they flowed gracefully through many patterns. "Demons," she hisses, "come to your new master! I implore you to aid me in my duty!"

Two jet-black forms appear. Each is horrid and reeks of rotten flesh and their eyes burn with eternal fire. Under their skin, lightning seemed to surge. These dark creatures opened their mouths to say something and revealed the many souls they had devoured, now burning. "Master..." the first demon hisses. "We shall _serve _you, for a small price." The second fiend whispers, it's cold voice chilling, "We get to keep the souls of our victims." 

"Well..." The lady runs a hand through her hair. "I suppose." She sighed and then said, "But make sure with me first. Some of them I need alive for the prophecy." Her azure eyes narrow. "Well," she says impatiently, "what are you waiting for? I told you to go! Go and do my bidding!" The demons' eyes burn with fire in anticipation if the souls they can devour and they float away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**back where we were...**

I had finished my breakfast and now was drinking a little sake. Earlier, Miaka had asked me why I like sake... I gave her a bottle and went back to drinkin' my own. I like sake... I don't need a reason why... I roll my eyes and look around to watch everyone. Makkuro, who hasn't eaten yet, though I offered her something, is still talking to Chichiri. I shuddered. For some reason, I don't like her. She makes my flesh crawl, even though she revived me. And even that bugged me. I go to thank her the next day, and she says something like 'oh, it wasn't my choice. I am just doing my duty.' Her duty. I made a face. Well... whatever. Personally, I don't care. I've won enough of the people Genrou likes to myself.

Nuriko walked over and sat down next to me. "Hey," he said, smiling. "What are you doing?" I held up my sake bottle. He smiled. "For any particular reason?" 

"Whadda ya mean?" I hiccuped, which was not a good sign. I didn't usually make myself that drunk...

Nuriko gestured to the bottles beside me. I nodded. "Is there a reason for your drinking? Just wondering..."

I smiled. He was one of those people that it was so easy to tell anything. "Well," I began, "I don't exactly know why, but I seem to be having a problem with... you know.... her. I just can't trust her for some reason... like bad vibes (*gets bad vibes from certain people...*) I don't know what it is about her that bugs me, and that probably bugs me even more than she does." I sighed exasperatedly. 

He looked at me, and then to her, and back to me and shrugged. "Oh well... What I came over here for... other than that... was... well... when you died... you said to apologize to me because you couldn't help... I meant to ask you what you meant."

I shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. I wanted to help him with Hotohori... I wanted to do whatever I could to help him with his love life... He'd lived a hard life after all... So did I... I knew what it was like to have a sibling die in my arms...

**flashback mode**

My own sister... 9 year difference between us so I felt more her mother than sister... and my parents were always away. They ended up leaving us at home on our own with little money. She got real sick, and we barely had enough money to eat. 

So, I went out to get a job... or some food... whichever opportunity came first... When I came home, she was about to die, and my no good parents had left me with no food and the guilt. I had to bury her myself, and then... I ran away, never wanting to go back to that town... 

I was only 14 when I left, hungry and underfed. And very thin. I went to a place up on Mt. Rekakku and planned on trying to kill myself, nothing worth me living over anyways. No one knows that though... I ended up singing; it always calms me down. 

And Genrou found me... and had me fed... and clothed properly, and told me that if I stayed in his room, the other bandits wouldn't bother me. He *was* the bosses favorite... or that's what he said. 

But for one reason or another, I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in his room. Even so... I was ok after the first two nights or so... And he was nice, I told him of how my sister died... and of my parents... and he said things that made me feel better. I knew I was falling for him... but he had said he didn't like women...

And he introduced me to sake. I had to serve it to the bandits and them so when he asked me if I wanted a rest... I said no and sat down with them... Now I drink *almost* as well as him... but then I do have my little vial... which evens it out... 

I was still reminiscing when I heard Nuriko say "I don't know what happened. It's like she's in a trance."

"Kinaki? She does that from time to time... just her mind wanders and she tunes out your voice for her thoughts." That was Genrou I figured.

I blinked twice, coming to. Nuriko was looking at me worriedly. "Is something wrong, Nuriko?"

He smiled. "It doesn't matter. I guess you were just thinking about something important." I nodded. "Gomen."

I smiled, and got up, humming a little. ".....ano.... is there some place I could bathe?"

Nuriko looked up. "There's a small lake down a ways... if you want to..." 

I smiled. "Come with me. There's something important I need to talk to you about," I said, grabbing a towel. He smiled and took another and walked after me.

Ok... first off.... Kinaki is not asking Nuriko to come with her for any reason but to talk... and she probably needs help to find the lake... but..... w/e.... secondly... Yay!!! I'm so happy!!!! I finally got my story o the point where I know what I'm gonna do next... and it won't be completely..... romantic...... (it wouldn't be that good if it was all romance....) and thirdly...... reply!!!! I really need these reviews.... I might know what to do... but suggestions on how to do stuff are welcome... so are flames.... but not too many.... ok? good!! thanks for your help........... ja!!

~*Megami-sama and Tasuki-sama*~


End file.
